lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazi Mitch
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "I have trusted you for a long time, Bread Nelson - but that time was wasted! I will reclaim the artifact, and show you what a mindless moron you are!" :::: - Mitch to Bread Nelson, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Nazi Mitch, also known as Mitchell Krauthammer Mannteufel, was a major antagonist in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. He was portrayed by Mitchell Patterson. A sinister member of the U.B.N.V.A., Mitch fought in World War II and genetically modified his body so it wouldn't age. At some point, he allied with Bread Nelson and joined his association. Nelson dispatched Mitch on a mission to Portugal, where he attacked John Bacchus and Sandy Sandler. Months later, Mitch was tasked with helping Biscuit Savage destroy The Clan and claim The Crumbs. He collaborated with the brute before seizing The Crumbs at Mekron Woods. During a meeting with Savage, Mitch tricked him into accepting one of the Fake Crumbs, and Savage was banished as a result. Unable to claim the artifact's power, Mitch left it in the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters, and became the association's supreme leader when Bread Nelson went further into hiding. When Bacchus returned and divided The Clan, Mitch realized that he needed an ancient spear to seize the relic's power. After being disowned by Bread Nelson, Mitch struck a "deal" with Rasputin and took The Crumbs and the spear, becoming all-powerful. As he electrocuted The Clan and their allies, Lord Tyresius turned The Crumbs' power against Mitch, and he was killed. A year later, Mitch's subordinate, The Paleman, sought to destroy The Clan in Mitch's name. Despite fulfilling this goal to a great extent, Paleman was ultimately killed. History During World War II, Nazi Mitch had two American soldiers - Colonel Crunch and another soldier - captured and used in various medical experiments. One such experiment involved the other soldier's DNA being combined with Colonel Crunch's DNA to see if a clone could be made - setting in motion the experiments that would create Jumpa X. Ultimately, the two were genetically modified so they wouldn't show or feel age. Both soldiers would escape, and shortly after Nazi Mitch had himself genetically modified so he wouldn't age. Many years later, Mitch joined the U.B.N.V.A., an alliance of villains whose main goal is to claim an ancient and powerful artifact - The Crumbs. Kaine West: No Salvation : Mitch does not physically appear in this film; he is only pictured. '' While looking through the file on Justin Bartisto, Kaine West speaks with his new ally, Spike. As he turns through the files, a document about Mitch can be seen. After Rodney Nelson and Valery Bartisto betray Kaine West, they launch a campaign to wipe out unneeded members of the U.B.N.V.A. Valery looks at a chart depicting who they plan to "manipulate and eliminate". Mitch is pictured, and is slated for elimination. However, this scheme never comes to fruition. The Biggest Fish of Them All Shortly after the events of the first film, John Bacchus went on a vacation with Sandy Sandler. During the vacation, Sandy receives a vision of future events via a mutated eye that grew off Bacchus' face. Sandy explains that they must battle a Nazi and continue their journey in Portugal. At that moment, the two are ambushed by Nazi Mitch; he fights Bacchus and kidnaps Sandy. Bacchus goes off to rescue Sandy, who has been taken to Portugal by Nazi Mitch. In the jungle, Bacchus comes across a river underneath over a road. Mitch confronts Bacchus and holds Sandy hostage, while also demanding Bacchus' eye. Bacchus tricks Mitch and fights him, with the two scuffling on the road. Eventually Bacchus retrieves Mitch's plasma blaster and incapacitates him with it. As Bacchus and Sandy rejoice, they find that Mitch has escaped. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Nazi Mitch strikes a deal with the formidable Biscuit Savage in a bid to find The Crumbs and claim its destructive powers. As Savage sets up a scheme to attack The Clan, he calls Nazi Mitch and makes sure he's ready for their attack. Mitch remains in the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters while Biscuit Savage attacks The Clan and kills Glen Tennis. The Clan goes to Mekron Woods to retrieve The Crumbs. While there, Mitch traps Colonel and Corporal Crunch in the Conundrum Dimension, and shortly after he attacks Flynt Coal, who has found The Crumbs. Mitch steals the artifact and retreats. Mitch meets with Biscuit Savage at the Bread Bungalow, where he agreed to give Savage the artifact. Mitch proudly unveils The Crumbs, and as he hands it over, he drops it to the ground. Savage bends over to pick it up, but is punched by Mitch and falls over. Mitch proclaims his intention to create a Fourth Reich using The Crumbs, which angers Savage, who strangles Mitch. Mitch drops the artifact, unbeknownst to Savage who demands he hands it over. Mitch instead gives him one of the Fake Crumbs, a duplicate of the real artifact that has corruptive energies inside. Savage accepts the false artifact, believing it to be real, and departs. As he walks off, Mitch stares at Savage sinisterly. That afternoon, Savage would consume the Fake Crumbs - resulting in him being sent to the Conundrum Dimension. The Conundrum Dimension : ''Nazi Mitch doesn't physically appear in the film; he is heard over the phone and mentioned numerous times. '' In Portugal, bounty hunter Bjorn Alvarez called Nazi Mitch, stating that he has the portal to the Conundrum Dimension. This displeases Mitch, who is then told that he'll get the portal if he pays Bjorn. Ultimately, Mitch never gets the portal; Bjorn betrays him and sides with John Bacchus, and everyone Mitch trapped in the dimension is freed. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam : ''"You think I don't want The Crumbs too? You are sorely mistaken! " :::: - Nazi Mitch to Bacchus Nazi Mitch has assumed command as the leader of the U.B.N.V.A., succeeding Bread Nelson in the role. After John Bacchus goes mad in his quest to claim The Crumbs, he goes to Torture Wobbler Church. While there, he calls Mitch, much to his surprise. Bacchus explains that in Portugal, he learned of a spear capable of harnessing the artifact's power. Bacchus has obtained the spear at the church, and sends a selfie to Mitch to prove it. Mitch initially believes Bacchus wants to ally with him, but Bacchus swiftly denies this. However, he does say that "the rain" will soon fall, and cleanse the streets of the scum - The Clan. Bacchus tells Mitch that unlike The Clan, he wants to claim the artifact's power, while his former allies only wish to preserve it. Mitch warns Bacchus that he's still after the artifact, to which Bacchus says that he's not opposing or allying with Mitch. Instead, he issues a warning, telling Mitch to stay out of his way. : "What is there to win? We are not fighting a war! You abandoned me, Bread Nelson - and you expected me to manage your entire organization!" :::: - Mitch speaks to Bread Nelson over the phone Sometime later, Mitch receives a phone call from Bread Nelson, who is infuriated after hearing The Crumbs were stolen. Initially, Mitch falsely states that The Clan raided the headquarters and took The Crumbs - Nelson orders Mitch to tell him the truth, and Mitch says that some "Communist nobody" took the artifact. Nelson tells Mitch that he stands no chance at winning, and Mitch argues that Nelson left him alone to manage the entire U.B.N.V.A. - Mitch says that his time spent trusting Nelson was wasted, and he decrees to claim the artifact and prove Nelson's weakness. Nelson is indifferent towards Mitch's feelings; he calls him an adulterer and a simple farmer, and tells him to leave. : "You might be ... the most incompetent person ... I've ever had the pleasure of meeting!" :::: - Nazi Mitch to Rasputin, after he signs the wrong part of the pact Nazi Mitch convinced Rasputin to sign a non-aggression pact so they can work together to unleash The Crumbs's power. Rasputin meets with Mitch, having just used Tea-Eee and Flynt Coal to obtain The Crumbs and the spear. After knocking out Flynt, Rasputin tosses Tea-Eee to Nazi Mitch. He fumbles around with the alien, struggling to put it in a trash can before throwing it down the hallway. Mitch presents the pact to Rasputin, who agrees with the document's terms. He presents Rasputin with a pen, and despite wanting Mitch to sign first, Rasputin writes his name on the document. When he returns it, Mitch realizes that Rasputin signed his name in the wrong spot. Mitch is disgusted by Rasputin's incompetence, although Rasputin doesn't seem to care. Angered, Mitch rolls across the table, knocks Rasputin unconscious, and claims the spear and the artifact. : "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" :::: - Mitch's last words, as The Clan electrocutes him to death After The Clan fights Bacchus, who is seemingly killed by Biscuit Savage, Nazi Mitch confronts the group in a nearby tennis court. Mitch remarks that The Clan seems overconfident, and Savage tells him that they have unfinished business. Moments later, Mitch takes the spear and stabs the artifact with it. At that moment, it begins to rain, and Mitch runs the spear into his stomach - allowing him the full power of the artifact. The Clan is horrified as Mitch teleports them, along with many of their allies, to an overhangar. Mitch proclaims himself as "the biggest fish of them all", and he shoots searing lightning bolts at The Clan - with that commences Blitzkrieg, or "lightning war". Mitch's adversaries are swiftly overwhelmed and lie on the ground writhing around in pain. Eventually, Lord Tyresius harnesses the power of The Crumbs and turns it against Mitch by creating a force field to block his lightning. The Clan and the Bacchus Brotherhood unite against Mitch, who does all he can to hold up against them. Eventually, Mitch's lightning bolts are reflected back at him, and he is ultimately killed by the excessive amounts of energy. As a result of Nazi Mitch's death, the energy of The Crumbs was scattered all over, and no longer contained within the artifact. Consequently, the energy began to fade away over the next year, prompting Bacchus to try and remake the artifact to preserve its powers. The Two Man Trio : Nazi Mitch doesn't appear in the film; he is only mentioned. While sitting on the side of a road, waiting for Axel Gunner, Vin looks to Flynt and reminisces on all they've been through together. He mentions Nazi Mitch as one of the many adversaries they've faced. Shortly after, as Bacchus speaks to Sandy, he remarks that nothing's been the same since they destroyed Nazi Mitch and lost The Crumbs. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption : Nazi Mitch doesn't physically appear in the film; pictures of him are seen, and he is mentioned numerous times. '' 's picture of Nazi Mitch. ]]In the year following Mitch's death, the U.B.N.V.A. slowly fell apart as it lacked leadership. Mitch's subordinate, The Paleman, was devastated by his death and sought vengeance against The Clan for destroying his idol. He carried around a picture of Mitch which he'd often speak to when seeking guidance. Paleman would return to the overhangar where Mitch died, and knelt before the picture he carried. He vowed to carry out his objective in Mitch's name and destroy The Clan - starting with Mitch's arch enemy, Colonel Crunch. While confronting The Clan at the tennis court, Paleman remarks that they thought everything was over after Nazi Mitch died. Later, Paleman sits by Torture Wobbler Church and speaks to his picture again, proclaiming that The Clan is almost gone and he hopes Mitch is proud. Paleman doesn't succeed in wiping out the team entirely, he's killed by Flynt. After his demise, the picture of Nazi Mitch hangs from his pocket - a reminder of the scornful influence he's had over the years. Trivia *Mitch was the only ''Bread's Crumbs antagonist to have a significant role in more than one of the series' main installments. *Mitch was the second villain introduced in the Bread's Crumbs series. Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:The Biggest Fish of Them All Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Main Antagonists Category:Ageless Characters Category:U.B.N.V.A. Category:Traitors